When the Sea Meets the Sky
by Livfury
Summary: Aquamarine is going to become a new goddess that day but she gets pulled into a whirlpool and ends up on berk and finds true love.


When the Sea Meets the Sky

I am Aquamarine Triton, daughter of Poseidon. I am 18 years old, almost 19. Today is the coronation when I will become a new goddess. We are having the coronation at the beach this year. Why? Because the gods took a vote on the place they should have the coronation this year. When the coronation started I decided to talk to my friends, Electra daughter of Zeus, and Diana daughter of Athena. As I was talking to Electra and Diana, I saw a sparkling whirlpool in the distance. "Oh, no!" I whispered. "Aquamarine? What is it?" Electra asked me. I had to see if anyone was near the water. I quickly scanned the area to see if there was anyone near the water. There was only one person near the water. It was my father Poseidon! It was almost like someone wanted to get rid of the Triton family. Last year my sister Opal Triton was swimming in the ocean, but a huge whirlpool pulled her in. And Opal was never heard of again. "No, Dad!" I yelled. I pushed him out of the way and I was pulled into the wave. The waves twisted and spun, and moved in all different directions. It was almost like a blender. The world was the blender, the ocean was whatever fruits were being mashed, and I was being washed around in the mashed fruit. Then I came to my worst fear. The Triton family eliminator, the whirlpool! I tried swimming out of it but the current was too strong. I was screaming, it almost felt like quick sand but when I moved I sunk deeper and deeper. Then I was sucked in completely! My visions were fading, and then it came to point when blacked out.

Chapter 2 A new Place

When I awoken, I saw that I was on a beach a very quiet beach. There was no one on the beach, so it was nice and quiet. I also saw that my dress was torn. The sleeves were ripped, and the bottom part had lots of holes in it. I saw that no one was around so I decided to build a shelter. I began singing to my self about trying to keep my powers concealed but at the end I broke free and was not afraid to use them. I even fixed my dress. It was all sparkly and new. It even had a cape! Obviously someone heard me because while I was making my furniture I heard two voices. One was male, the other was female. "Hiccup, isn't this amazing?" the female said. "Yes I think it is fascinating, but what could have done this?" the male said. " If only you knew," I said. Oh no I said it out loud. They heard me! " Astrid! Someone is inside there!" the male said. I found out now that the female is named Astrid, and Hiccup is the male. I soon heard a knock on the door. I began to sing to my self again because it makes me feel better. " Don't let them in ,don't let them see be the good girl you'd always had to be," I sang. Holy Seahorse! You won't believe what I heard in response. " don't be afraid we are not here to harm you, just let us and.." Hiccup said. "No! you'll think I'm a monster!" I yelled. And with that I ran upstairs. Then while I sobbed in a corner, I head the door blast open. I quickly hid in the closet. "Hello? Miss? Are you in here?" Hiccup's voice yelled. I heard his echo so it told me to hide. I was waiting for him to leave. Soon grew sleepy and fell asleep. When I woke up I found out that I wasn't in my water palace anymore. I was in a strange room with a wooden bed and I was on the floor. "What is this place?" I asked myself. While I grew fascinated with a black scale on a stone chunk next to me the door opened.

It was Hiccup. "AAAAAHHHH!" I screamed. "AAAAAAHHHH!' Hiccup screamed. "Oh, so you're the person who's been hiding in that water palace?" Hiccup replied to me. "Yes that palace is my home, what is this place you've taken me to?" I asked him. " This is my bedroom." He said. "By the way, my name is.." "Hiccup I know," I said. Hiccup gave me an astonished look. "how'd you know?' Hiccup asked me. " I heard you and Astrid talking last night," I replied. "Oh so that's how you know Astrid and my name," Hiccup said.

"How come you have blue hair?" he asked. "Because I'm the daughter of Poseidon," I said. "Wow, amazing , and how did you exactly get here?" He asked me. "I was sucked in by a sparkly, purple and black whirlpool," I said. "Oh, no I'm sorry to hear that," Hiccup said. "and I was in the middle of a coronation too," I said.

Chapter 3 The Kidnapping

"You could sleep here for the night if you want," Hiccup said. "I'd be glad too," I said. "what is this?" I asked him.

"Oh this is a nightfury scale," He said. "what is a nightfury?" I asked him. "Toothless!" he called. A huge black dragon flew down. "so that's a night fury!" I said. I tried doing it too, all it did was call over a wild scauldron. "Hello there little dragon," I said. The scauldron put its head in my hand. "Wow I've never seen someone bond with a dragon so quickly!" Hiccup said. But before I could say anything a net dropped down and I was captured. So was my dragon, Aqua!

"Hiccup!" I yelled. I saw Hiccup mount Toothless and take off after the villain. Then the villain carried me down to an underground place. " he dropped me down in a cell with Aqua. " Now look what happened," I said to Aqua. I began to sing about loneliness and unhappiness to Aqua and my self. The in the shadows I heard a voice say, "Bravo, bravo Miss!" "who are you? And what do you want?" I asked the mysterious man. "First your name," the man said. "Aquamarine Triton," I replied to him. "My name is Dagur the deranged!" he said. I gasped. I had heard May stories about him, so that meant I was on the island he was on. Berk! "Want me to tell you a baby story because you're a big baby!" I told him. I heard him growl but he said, " sure," "This little girl was I master of escape," I said. I opened up the cage door. Dagur was amazed. "and the other little girl had magic powers," I said. "Now that can't be true," Dagur said. I waved my hand and I flooded his whole entire hide out and escaped with Aqua. When I returned Hiccup was so happy that he held me high in the air. "Hiccup I have to go now," I said. Hiccup was crestfallen to hear that. "I grew to love you Aquamarine," He said. " "and now you're leaving." "I'll come back to visit, I promise," I said. I gave him a kiss on the cheek. "good bye hiccup and I rode Aqua home


End file.
